Grama Verde em Areia Parda
by Bernardo Acosta dos Santos
Summary: Link o herói da série de jogos The Legend of Zelda Já cansado de não estar mais vivendo aventuras depois de aprisionar Ganon ele recebe uma missão de emissário de Zelda na qual ele deve fazer negócio com um Reino distante vindo de uma terra árida o encontro é em um lugar chamado Sequin Land ele descobre que Tudo não passava de um truque para conseguir dominar a região e posterior m
1. Um Forasteiro no Deserto

Hyrule era um Reino com diversos biomas e diferentes raças de habitantes, contudo avia uma princesa chamada Zelda que tinha um cavaleiro e também seu melhor amigo a disposição ela percebeu que o seu amigo chamado: link,estava meio triste e descontente depois de ter aprisionado ganon na dimensão das Trevas, ele fica o dia inteiro treinando e dormindo(mais do que geralmente).Ela então teve uma ideia e foi falar com link ela disse que ela tinha uns negócios a tratar com um rei de um povo que ficava num reino distante em um deserto sem nome aparente aonde avia diversas pessoas e culturas mais eles guerrearam entre sí e só sobrou o povo do rei eles iam tratar de assuntos econômicos e iam mandar um emissário de cada reino então Zelda disse que o Link podia ir como um.

Ele ia ir para uma cidade costeira em um lugar chamado Sequin Land uma terra arábica perto do reino do Rei mas como o deserto era extenso a civilização ficava mais para dentro do deserto numa região aonde ela era cercada por dois rios Link mesmo desanimado concordou e foi rumo até o ponto de encontro que era uma cidade chamada "cidade dos mercadores que fazia comércio com a capital que ficava perto de outra cidade costeira chamada Scutlle Town já lá na cidade link na proa do barco olhando para o porto vendo os barcos e a água ele diz:

Link-Zelda se preocupa demais comigo mesmo nos dois temos 15 anos ela me trata como se eu tivesse 8 e ela 15 ainda como uma irmã mais velha...mesmo que eu já a considere uma irmã mesmo,já quis algo mais...porém ela é mais amiga ou irmã que namorada.

???-eu você aí em cima.

Link olha pra baixo e vê um ser pequeno,verde,com vários dentes e o que parece um capacete na cabeça chama a atenção de link*

???-você por acaso é o emissário de hyrule?

link pula do barco cai no pear[desculpe não sei escrever] na frente do ser e fala*

Link-sim sou você é o do Rei do deserto?

???-sim sou meu nome é Tecno Baron eu geralmente fabrico máquinas e Armas para quem pagar mais mas o Rei e tão bom amigo e fregues que me tornei seu braço direito.

Link-bem diga oque o rei quer?

Tecno Baron-ele quer aceço ao porto de hyrule poder mandar e trazer mercadorias para lá o tempo que quiser entroca as minas dele e parte das colheitas do reino.

Link-é vem justo mais preciso falar com o rei sobre quanto do que eles produzem das minas eles partilhar.

Tecno Baron-Ok..Ok sgiame e eu lhe mostrarei

Link segue Tecno Baron e ele acaba deixando cair de sua muchila e vê uma planta da cidade aonde tiva vários pontos marcados link suspeita é guarda sem contar para Tecno que nem viu oque perdeu eles chegam a um estabelecimento no porto aonde o rei estava junto com com vários soldados que cuchichavam depois que link passou popor eles e ele ouviu tudo*

Soldados-é esse o emissário?...será que o plano ainda vai funcionar?

Link-(plano? que...plano isso não está certo...)

Tecno Baron-ele chegamos vossa majestade esse é o emissário de hyrule...

o rei era grande bem gordo rinha um escudo com faichas amarela e azul,u ma coroa que parece um capacete com um pico no meio da coroa que tinha as mesmas faixas do escudo e uma gigantesca espada árabe que começava piquena e ia aumentando o cabo era dourado e a lâmina também embora a região do fio fosse prata, calças arem enormes azuis e sapatos amarelos tipicos da cultura árabe sendo pichados pra cima na ponta um amuleto numa faixa azul que passava pela barriga ate chegar no ombro.

Rei- o...Então você é quem a princesa mandou bem tem cara de ser um cavaleiro com essa espada e um escudo da pra ver nas usas roupas que você não é daqui você não passa despercebido bem vamos falar de negocios,quanto quer ?

Link- uns 20% de suas pedras preciosas...

Rei- bem esperto eu nao pensava que você era tão bom assim...bem eu...aceito a proposta desde de que o acesso seja permitido

Link-esta permitido o informaremos quando puder começar a transportar e só mais uma coisa eu ouvi os guardas falando de um grande plano que plano é esse?

Rei-...*olha para os guardas com uma cara feia de desapontado* bem eu estava pensando em espandir meus domínios para outras áreas além daqueles rios e do deserto.

Link- mas eu vi algo que caiu do Tecno Baron*mostro a planta*

Tecno e Rei- Há!!!

Tecno Baron-isso não é nada*vai até ele é enquanto oega de volta diz-me dá isso aqui...*

Link- eu sinto que algo estão tramando aindem desibuxem*pega a espada na mão direita e o escudo na esquerda*

Rei-he...he...he bem meu jovem...Eu achei que ia passar despercebido mas você adivinhou eu não tinha falado que ia expandir o meu reino eu estava falando em:domiar todas essa cidades costeiras incluindo a capital...mas você pareve uma pedra no meu sapato que vou ter que esmigalhar...Tecno Baron! alerte meu filho o Warrior Baron que vamos começar aqui e que ele comece a i filtração na capital!*Tecno Baron foge pela pota dos fundos o rei se lelevanta pega a espada e o escudo e os guardas ficam em guarda*

Link- não era isso que eu esperava mas pode vim velhote já faz um tempo que eu não luto!

*o Rei e os guardas correm até link gritando-Insolente!!!- link desvia dos guardas defendendo os taques deles dando encontrões com o escudos e acertos com a espada e também toma a espada e o escudo de alguns e usa nos outros como jogando o escudo em alguns e fincando a espada em outros ou só usa no escudo com distração por real ataque depois de acabar com os guardas link vira para o Rei e os dois comesam a se enfrentar trocando golpes violentos se defendendo ou batendo com os escudos e o mesmo com as espadas link tinha equipamentos menores além de sem menor em comparação ao Rei mais era mais uma vantagem ele usa a velocidade.

Acertava ataques no rei pelas costas,barriga,pernas e braços mas o Rei tinha uma força grande e quando o link estava correndo ou dando saltos ao redor do rei quando ele devia o ataque no meio do ato ele conseguia defender mas acabava sendo quase lançado para longe e depois de um tempo o rei começou a fazer a espada e o escudo brilharem e pegarem fogo do nada deixando seus ataques mais perigosos e com menos brecha e fazendo o link ter algumas queimaduras e ele tabém levanto os braços e bateu os punhos no chão e quando ele fez isso ao mesmo tempo um ser de fogo surgiu do que parecia de sentir do rei e fez o mesmo movimento e quando fez isso uma onda de fogo veio e atingiu link o deixando mais queimado e que antes e o jogando para longe e continuo assim é link parecia cançadi mais ele viu uma brecha pulou no lustre do teto caiu em cima do rei que usou o escudo dando uma plataforma para o link pular e que fez ele cair atrás do rei e quando ele se virou link fez um corte no peito do rei bem perto do coração um enorme que quase acerta na barrigae o a túnica azul que o Rei usava de frente tamvem se cortou menos a região do ombro aonde estava o amuleto,velho com muito sangue perdido e sem ajuda ele ia morrer em alguns instantes

Rei-você...*cuspindo sangue pela boca*...pode ter me derrotado...mas não vai derrotar meu filho ele está acamulinho da capital em apartir de amanhã mês que vem...os dias dela estarão contados e de todas as outras cidades...

você...urrrg...verá.

*Link olha para o Rei com uma cara ceria*

Link-bem eu vim para uma missão de paz e agora vou ter que impedir uma "gerra" mas acho que consigo tenho um mês até lá*Link olha o amuleto que reluzia ao brilho do sol e ele pudia ouvir uma voz ele agarrou o objeto que brilhou vem forte como o fogo e obrigou linque a fechar os olhos e quando abriu ele viu e ouviu que...


	2. Um Encontro Estranho

Logo o amuleto parou de brilhar e uma voz disse:

???-obrigado por me salvar das garras daquele tirano eu irei te recompensar eu usarei meus últimos esforços para unir meu espírito e poder a você

link-mas...*oamuleto se transforma em energia pura e entra dentro de Link que fecha os olhos assustado e quando abre sua rouba e Armas mudou ele tem um gorro menor e com listras uma azul e outra vermelha que se entrelasam várias pessoas de roupa agora feiras de um couro leve como:sapatos,calça,cinto e uma espécie de suspensorio que são duas tiras de couro que podem ser tiradas que vão da calça até os ombros a quem elas cobrem também ganhou braceletes dourados e uma túnica vem grande que cobre o pescoço o abdômen e duas partes dela uma azul e outra vermelha penduradas nas costas e quando o vento passa elas se levantam e ficam batendo em frente ao vento.

link- uau eu mudei o visual*olhando sua espada ele vê que ela agora é uma espada arabe que tem o cabo dourado só de um gume e que começa pequeno e vai subindo até ficar bem grande e afiada na parte de trás na ponta ela tem formato de meia lua*

link-bem eu vou ter que ir para a capital.

-link sai do lugar se esgueirando e vê uma carroag com vários soldados entrando e dizendo:o lugar aonde o príncipe está foi mudado agora ele está na cidade costeira de Scutlle Town,Link entra na carruag que tinha o destino de ir para lá depois de alguns minutos ele chega a cidade ele decide e vê a prefeitura que era aonde ele presume que o príncipe estaria entra escondido e se esgueirando pelo lugar até subir numa torre e olhar para o pátio de dentro da prefeitura.

*enquanto isso*

shantae- porque estamos indo para o centro da cidade?não tem ataque pirata meu tio não precisa de ajuda.

sky- e por isso Shantae você tem trabalho duro defendendo a cidade é ajudando no laboratório do seu tio,e bem nos pensamos que você ia gostar disso:

-shantae olha que é a casa de benaho da cidade.

shantae- a casa de banho?Porque?

rottytops- ora petisco você tem que ser marinado antes de ser servido.

sky- acho que a rotty quis dizer que você tem que dar um mergulho e relaxar para desistressar do trabalho duro que você tem dado.

shantae- bem acho que não faz mal refrescar e renovar a pele.

rottytops- esse é o espírito.

sky- vem agora tire as suas roupas e vamos ajudar você a ter um descanço.

-elas ajudam Shantae a tirar as roupas e deixam elas do lado da pscina que estava cheia de espuma e de velas.

shantae-aaaa...que alívio.

sky- bem eu e a rotty vamos colocar algumas pétalas aromatizantes aí Ok?

*voltando a prefeitura*

-link na torre pega o arco e mira no príncipe que parecia ser quem o nome dizia "Warrior Baron" um jovem adulto com armadura que cobre o abdômen e as costas,ante breços,c anelas e coxas ele possui duas espadas compridas de um gume serrilhadas que começam com a lâmina grande e termina com uma ponta pequena mas afiada ele estava sentado num trono e logo ali um homem que parecia ser bem pobre pelas roupas está sendo preso pelos guardas e ia ser executado com um machado.

link ficou em dúvida por vários segundos mirando sua flexa em ambos os locais até que o instinto de heroísmo falou mais alto e atingiu o machado que o guarda ia usar logo todos os guardas forma atrás de link que fugia de suas flexadas correndo para outra torre ele consegue entrar e vê que era o harem do príncipe tendo diversas garotas bonitas lá que começaram a cortejar o link que ficou um pouco invergonhado mas um guarda chegou até a torre e pulou nas costas de link os outros chegaram e iam atirar em link mas ele se virou e o guarda que o segurava tomou as flexas no seu lugar ele se soltou correu para o outro lado da torre que dava em uma sacada bem alta logo em baixo um prédio branco e azul com um teto aparentemente frágil quando os guardas chegaram até o link ele saltou e caiu no tal prédio menor quebrando o telhado.

*na casa de banho*

Sky e rotty estavam colocando petelas na pscina que parecia que estava vazia mas atrás delas Link aparece caído com partes destruídas do teto junto dele.

Sky e Rottytops-haaa!!!!

Elas gritaram e saíram dela pela porta dos fundos e trancaram ela quando link se levanta desnorteado ele saca a espada e vê Shantae que emergiu até a altura do ombro Link tomou consciência de si e viu a situação é quando Shantae abriu os olhos e viu link:

Shantae e Link-Haaaa!!!!

Ambos se viraram de costas super corados bem vermelhos de vergonha,shantae vira o rosto de lado e fala.

shantae-q...oque você está fazendo aqui! e oque quer?

Link-e...eu não queria só...

*CLACK*

Um barulho de madeira quebrando e ouvido os guardas sabendo que link caiu ali estavam tentando arrombar a porta,l ink sabia que a dos fundos estava trancada mas ele pensou que a pscina possa ter um escoamento aonde possa servir como uma saída então tomou coragem e se virou e pulou dentro da pscina Shantae se virou e os dois se entre olharam até que...BAM!!!

Link-...aí*sentiu que algo bateu nele e foi Shantae que segurava seu cabelo fazendo ele ficar como um rabo de cavalo e usava a ponta para chicotear depois ela solta e fala.

Shantae-p...q...porque está aqui?!...oque você quer!?

Link- olha eu não tenho muito tempo então...*ele tira a túnica e da pra ela que o observa admirada e vendo que ele de alguma forma sentia a mesma coisa,ela pega e se cobre link ve as roupas de Shantae e as pegas e põe numa blosa que ele carrega.

Link- ...isso vai ser estranho mas...*ele fica do lado dela guarda a espada e abraça ela com um braço ele olha ela que estava com a cabeça baixa corada de vergonha ele tira a visao dele ele estava no mesmo estado emocional então vendo que a porta ia ser aberta em breve coloca sua mão na boca dela e mergulha com ela eles entram por a saida de água que tinha no meio da pscina e dessem por uma rampa por onde escorria água e caiem num tanque com vários caminhos eles nadam até um desses caminhos que dá numa fonte que quando nininguem estava passando mais eles saiem entram em um beco.

os guardas que entraram só viram a pscina vazia com água escorrendo pela saída que os Dois usaram e algumas pétalas no chão,e enquanto isso no Beco Shantae se esconde entre duas caixas e Link entrega pra ela sem ver e depois de se vistir ela dá pra ele a túnica e mesmo molhada ele a veste novamente.

Link- olha sobre o ocorrido me...d..desculpe.

Shantae-bem...vamos só esquecer isso,mas oque você estava fazendo ali e quem é você?

Link-eu estava fugindo de um soldados do príncipe Warrior Baron e meu nome é link eu estou numa missão pra detelo,tá que antes eu era só emissário de uma terra distante chamada hyrule para fazer comércio com o reias acabei descobrindo coisas mais e tive que ir a luta

Shantae- que coisas?Hyrule nunca ouvi então você não é daqui mesmo com essas roupas.

Link- sim não sou é descobri que eles querem só fingir que estão fazendo uma visita amigável para esse reino mas eles vão dominar essa cidade construir uma base e invadir a capital e usar isso posterior mente para atacar outras regiões com Hyrule!

Shantae- isso é péssimo! temos que resolver isso mas precisamos de um plano vamos para o meu tio ele é vem inteligente ele vai ajudar a resolver esse problema siga-me

*os dois vão andando discretamente pela cidade até a casa do tio de Shantae,no caminho*

Shantae- você é emissário desse reino chamado hyrule certo? Então quem comanda esse reino?

Link- a Família real mais especificamente a princesa Zelda que eu sou cavaleiro particular dela.

Shantae- essa Zelda? vocês são apegados?

Shantae olha com um rosto de que pensa em que Link e Zelda são...*

Link- sim...mas não pense em que somos namorados!!!OK muitos falam isso mas ela tá mais para uma irmã do que isso mesmo que por algumas vezes eu quisesse mas não ultimamente eu estive sem nada a fazer,sem aventura,alguma ameça nada...eu só queira era me divertir de novo...

Shantae vira o rosto de lado com uma cara triste mas sorridente novo abana as orelhas vira para link e fala:

Shantae-eu te entendo perfeitamente eu sou a Genia guardiã dessa cidade estive inquieta sem socego e descanço achando tudo calmo de mais,mas agora nos temos uma missão a cumprir e se nossos lares estão em perigo nós devemos trabalhar juntos para resolver isso.

Ela para na frente de link estende a mão com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos fechados,link fica confuso mas logo percebe que ganhou uma amiga nova e um objetivo a ser cumprido ele sorri fecha os olhos e aperta a mão dela.

*na prefeitura num cômodo feito especialmente para Warrior Baron*

Warrior Baron -quem era aquele invasor ele parecia ser um excelente guerreiro,eu tenho que enfrenta-lo de novo e derrota-lo

já enfrentei muitos guerreiros no passado mas esse eu estou curioso.

General Vermelho Kalil-meu príncipe,n os descobrimos que seu pai o Rei foi morto e os dados do assassino batem com o invasor da torre.

Warrior Baron -então não estamos falando de um qualquer,meu velho pode ter falhado mas eu*pega uma de suas espadas e olha o reflexo dele nela*vou arrancar a cabeça dele é usar ela é sua espada e escudo como trofeu!

*na casa do Tio Mimic*

Shantae-Tio! eu preciso de uma ajuda

Mimic-Shantae entre me diga o que foi?

Shantae-bem pode vir

*link entra na casa*

Link- oi você deve ser o tio da Shantae?

Mimic-e você é?

Link- há...sou Link o...amigo de sua sobrinha

Shantae-é e nos descobrimos que o príncipe Warrior Baron ele está tramando tomar o poder da cidade e de toda Sequin Land

Mimic-isso e péssimo,bom acho que a melhor forma de lidar com esse problema é derrota-lo o atacando de surpresa e mostrar que ele tem essas intenções já que s em provas ele será deixado em pune.

Link-ele talvez tenha os planos da invasão no seu quarto la na prefeitura.

Shantae-devemos entrar lá pegar as provas mostrar pro prefeito ou pra sultana e prende-lo.

Mimic-calma primeiro temos que infiltrar vocês dois nesse lugar...mmmm,já sei!

Shantae- oque tio?

Mimic-voce meu rapaz pode entrar disfarçado como um soldado pelo que ouvi ele sempre testa aas habilidades deles e shantae você devia entrar como uma das dançarinas dele e enquanto o um se apresenta para ele o outro vai espionar as coisas dele.

Shantae- boa ideia tio.

Link- esse plano é ótimo.

Mimic-mas sejam discretos tentem não chamar atenção OK?será só espionagem e infiltração

Link e Shantae- Certo.

*Mimic da uma olhada no escudo de Link*

Mimic-meu jovem que escudo é esse?

Link- há esse?Ele era bem diferente antes mas depois deu ter matado o Rei e Pai do Príncipe depois de ter descoberto seu plano eu peguei um amuleto que ele tinha esse amuleto me deixou desse jeito é me fez poder fazer minha eespada e escudo pegarem fogo.

Mimic- se eu não me engano*ele pega um livro* eu já vi em algum lugar, ha rá, achei é um amuleto de aprisionamento de Ifrit.

Link-Ifrit?

Shantae- oque é isso tio?

Mimic- exitem as Genias que podem ser presas em lâmpadas enquanto os Ifrits são como gênios uma versão masculina só que feita de fogo eles vivem em um plano que é como um deserto enorme que parece sempre está pegando fogo mas eles visitam a Terra de vez em quando mais especificamente na região do deserto aonde o Rei governava e eles podem usando esses amuletos serem feitos de escravos então quando você pegou o amuleto o Ifrir preso deve ter transferido o poder dele para você.

Link-então eu sou...

Mimic- Meio Ifrit porque se fosse um completo estaria em chamas agora.

Shantae- Legal!agora eu conheço mais um meio gênio ou melhor um meio da espécie Genia...

Link fica confuso mas depois de olhar o sorriso de Shantae e os olhos azuis dela como safiras faz ele aceitar.

Link-Bem mais um motivo para eu ajudar agora eu faço parte dessa terra

Mimic- certo mas vocês devem ir agora o desdestino de toda Sequin Land depende de vocês.

Shantae- sim vamos Link para a prefeitura.

Link- estou logo atrás.

Quando eles chegam na prefeitura eles entram em um beco e vêem um guarda na porta dos fundos que acaba ouvindo um barulho e vai até o outor lado do beco e acaba sendo pego por Link e Shantae que tiram suas túnicas e o deixam inconsciente link tira seu chapéu e túnica e põe na mochila e coloca a o chapéu e túnica do guarda ele cobre a boca para dificultar o reconhecimento,eles abrem a porta e entram logo ali eles vêem dois guardas vão até eles.

Link- com licença eu vim fazer uma entrega ao Príncipe.

Soldados- que entrega?

Link- vim levar mais uma dançarina para o príncipe.

Soldados- certo bem um de nós vai acompanhada ao recinto de pressa porque a apresentação delas vai começar logo mas antes temos que ir para o pátio treinar com o Rei você também vai.

Link- certo

Soldado 1- siga-me senhora.

Shantae- Ok*ela sorriu de maneira nervosa mas os guardas não perceberam*

Soldado 2- você vem comigo vamos treinar.

Link- ta bom.

Shantae é levada até a torre aonde as dançarinas estavam e onde antes o link estava com várias dançarinas almofadas pelo chão para elas deitarem curtidas tapando as janelas uma tenda no meio e uns sofás,e le entra e o Soldado sai.

Dançarinas: uau temos uma nova entegrante no grupo qual seu nome?

Shantae- é Shantae

Dançarinas- que nome lindo,voce parece boa na arte da dança do ventre, a é você nem sabe um guerreiro entrou mais cedo aqui.

Shantae- como ele era?

Dançarinas- era loiro bem jovem devia ter uns 17-18 e tinha uma bela túnica azul e vermelha.

Shantae(parece que o Link,e o tipo de cara que elas gostam mas só no corpo,mas não posso enganar ele é bem bonito e com aqueles olhos que parecem como a água azul ddo oceano.Não! Shantae foco! não é hora para isso).Bem...vocês sabem algo sobre o Príncipe?

*todas viram para Shantae com uma cara estranha*

Já no pátio o mesmo que Link viu da torre o príncipe estava no trono vendo alguns guardas luntando com espadas de madeira,e etao Link chega com o outro guarda e vê ao redor e vê o príncipe e põe uma cara de determinação o príncipe se vira.

Warrior Baron- vocês chegaram, bem é vez de vocês treinarem quero que estejam prontos para enfrentar oque vier,vices dois*os guardas treinando no meio do pátio param e olham para o Rei* acabou! podem descançar*eles se retiram e dão as espadas de madeira para Link e o outro guarada.

Warrior Baron- bem me mostrem do que são capazes.

Link e o guarda vão para o centro e ficam em pose de guarda e o Warriro Baron diz:Lutem! eles vão pra cima do outro e varm as espadas de madeira uma na outra e tententam chegar em alguma parte vulnerável quanto mais partes vulneráveis eles eles encostarem com a espada mais pontos fazem,Link começa dando mas logo recebe e da de volta e consegue bloquear de dar mais um e quando o guarda viu que precisava ver alguma fraqueza ele bateu na altura do peito de link que defendeu na do ombro,bloquado de novo e no peito mais uma vez bloqueado ele acaba sendo acertado na mão e perde a espada e links pega e faz uma um X no pescoço do soldado.

Warrior Baron- está com por Hoje*se levanta e vai até link que dá as espadas para o Soldado que se retira*Voce meu jovem me mostrou grande valor tenho feliz de estar no meu exército juntos...vamos fazer grandes coisas.

um guarda entre e fala que a apresentação de dançarinas ia começar.

*Na torre aonde estava Shantae*

Shantae- então ele pretende industrializar o exercito?

Dnaçarinas- Sim ele quer fazer armaduras maiores e mais resistentes ele no momento tem um protótipo a fonte de energia parece ser uns cristais verdes.

Shantae- (isso não é bom se ele fizer isso pode acabar sendo pior que o ammo Baron e por falar em Baron ele também é um e se um Baron quer ter vaias armas super avançadas e de destruição grande só pode ser uma ajuda do Tecno Baron)

Soldado-senhoras hora do Show!

Dnçarinas-haaahahahaha...

Todas elas vão saindo e Shnatae as segue elas chegam a um palco aonde elas estavam do lado das cortinas prontas para sair Shantae espia pela cortina e vê que o Príncipe Warrior Baron estava lá junto de Link ao seu lado e seus soldados então uma a uma vão indo e saindo as dançarinas até que chegou a vez de Shantae como ela era a novata colocaram tochas no palco para deixar mais bonita a sua primeira apresentação para o príncipe ela então sai das cortinas e com um lenço na boca ela começa a dançar girando,balaçando o quadril, cabeça e os braços parecia que ia voar,Link ficou admirado e parece que não foi o único.

Warrior Baron- uma dessas será minha nova princesa e talvez eu já tenha lê decidido.

Link fica bravo pelo que ele disse já que sabia que falava de Shantae e quando voltou os olhos a Shantae ele ficou felzi de novo mas ele acabava tentando esquecer esse sentimento,que era vem forte mau ele sabia que isso era a coisa mais poderosa de todas...o Amor.

depois da apresentação fica de noite e os guardas as dançarinas e o príncipe se retiram Shantae e Link conseguem despistalos entrem no beco e Link coloca as roupas no guarda que ainda estava dormindo e veste as suas.

Link-bem não consegui nada só consegui ficar mais bravo com esse príncipe!

Shantae- bem eu consegui algo que ele está industrializando o exército criando armaduras,tanks e barcos de metal e que eles usam uma espécie de cristal verde para energisar eles.

Link-isso é um problema devemos falar com seu tio sobre isso.

eles não perceberá mas algo lentamente se aproximava deles é era enorme e quando era tarde de mais a sombra pegou link fez ele derrubar sua espada e escudo prençado-o contra a parede.

Link- URRGh!!!

Shantae-Link!!!!

a sombra se revela uma armadura com olhos verde que olha pra Shantae e tenta pega-la.

Shantae- essa não!

ela desvia dele é bate em seu rosto e mão com seu cabelo até que agarra sua cabeça com o cabelo e puxa e arranca ela mostrando que era um robô e de dento de sua cabeça avia um cristal azul Shantae o pega.

Shantae- melhor levar para o Tio Mimic*ela vê Link no chão vai até ele é o ajuda a levantar.

Shantae- você está bem?...

*Link se levanta*

Link- urrgh...sim.

Shantae-vamos embora já temos bastante coisa para dizer ao Tio Mimic

Eles saiem e depois de passaram para a casa de Mimic ele diz a les que vai estudar o cristal e depois vai revelar oque descobriu sobre ele quando puder,Shantae leva Link a sua casa já que ele não tinha a onde ir.

*No quarto de Shnatae*

Shantae- bem isso...pode ser pior que a casa de banho mass...eu só tenho uma cama acho que teremos que ir dormir na mesma cama*ela fica vermelha depois de dizer isso*

Link-OK...acho que se cada um ficar virado para um lado da cama não fique tão estranho.

Shantae- Certo.

Shantae vai até aonde seu pijama estava é link imediatamente vira de costas e começa a tirar suas roupas ficando só de bermuda que ele usava por baixo das calças de couro carrega suas roupas nas mãos e quando se vira vê Shantae com o cabelo solto e só de pijama ele fica admirado mas volta a si e põe suas roupas do lado de onde chantae pois as dela quando ele passa por ela ela vê o abdômen de Link que faz ele suar de tão corada que estava depois ela desliga a luz deita na rede e se cobre link virado para o lado contrário o de Shantae se deita mas eles não conseguem dormir.

Link- olha eu não estou pegando no sono...aí meu deus que constrangedor...*ele fala baixo mas Shantae ouve*

Shantae- não não! é que...de fato é mas vamos tentar quebrar a tansao que tal conversando*ela se senta e olha para link que se senta tambem olhando para ela*

Link- olha...me diz mais de você você não me contou nada.

*Shanate respira fundo*

Shantae-eu nunca conheci maus pais só sei que minha mãe era uma Genia e meu pai era humano isso me faz meia Genia,não sei se eles estão mortos ou vivos mas eu acredito pelo menos que minha mãe está no mundo dos gênios eu espero...

*Shantae se deita com a mão na frente de seu rosto*

Link- eu sei bem,nunca conheci meu pai mas eu acredito que ele foi um grande cavaleiro e minha mãe eu conheci mas ela morreu quando eu era pequeno fui criado pelos meus avós desde sempre eu só tenho eles como família como você com seu tio,mas...

*Ele se deita virado para Shantae segura sua mão e fala*

Link- prometo que você algum dia era conhecer sua mãe e que ela está viva!

Diz isso com um sorriso nos olhos encarando shanate com aqueles olhos cor oceano,shanate ficou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e olha de maneira link deslumbrando ele depois ela põe um sorriso no rosto e fecha os olhos na direção de link que faz a mesma coisa e sem eles se darem conta dormem com as mãos juntas,isso pode signifar que um novo "ciclo" vai começar.


End file.
